degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SabrinaPanda/A little piece of my fanfic (Golden Love)
Hey! Here's some of my fanfiction that I've been working on.....it's not great, but I wanna know what you guys think of it..so, here it is: “This is SO not fair”, I grumbled as I got on the plane. I had to go from warm, sunny California, to cold Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I had to move there because my mom had a job opportunity in Toronto that pays $150 a day! I would be starting 11th grade at Degrassi CS. I heard they used to have a dress code at Degrassi, but they don’t anymore. On the first day of school, I might wear a black shirt and skirt, a blue dress, or a plain white T-shirt and purple jeans. I just can’t BELIEVE how different the weather’s gonna be. What if I freeze to death in Canada?!? I am SO not prepared for that much snow. As soon as I got off the plane, I unpacked at my new apartment. I heard the doorbell ring & I put down my stuff to open the door . A girl with strawberry-blond hair wearing a lavender dress, a red headband, a beige vest, and dark purple flats was there. Apparently, she lived in the same apartment building as me. “Holly J. Sinclair, senior and student council VP at Degrassi. I hear you’re going there for grades 11 and 12.” “Someone sounds perky”, I thought. “Hi, I’m Liza”, I said. “Hi.”, she said with a friendly smile. “I just have one question for you.” “Okay, shoot.” “Are you used to drama? As in school lockdowns, fights, cheating, MAJOR PDA……” “Uh yeah, I guess, why?” “Degrassi has tons of that.” “Wow”, I thought. “I am NOT GOOD with drama…..maybe I should transfer schools.” “No, I am not going to chicken out like that without giving Degrassi a chance…I might make TONS of new friends….”,I said in my mind. “Oh…..ok”, I said to Holly J. “I’ll let you finish packing. I’ll see you at school on Monday….maybe even before, since we live in the same apartment building. Bye”, she smiled. I thought about what she said….I figured I just wouldn’t think about it. Until Monday, of course…... I decided to wear my black skirt & shirt on my first day. When I first got to Degrassi CS, I saw Holly J. She said that her and some girl in grade 10 would show me around the school and introduce me to everyone. I couldn’t wait to see my new school and meet some new friends….maybe even someone more than a friend. Holly J. called over a girl with short, wavy-ish brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue-green dress, a denim jacket, and black flats. “Clare”, she said, “this is Liza, the new girl we’ll be showing around.” Clare looked at me in a weird way for about 3 seconds, then smiled at me. “Hi”, she said. I said ‘hi’ back and the 3 of us walked into the big glass doors of Degrassi. Again they told me about what happens at Degrassi. “Nice outfit by the way”, Holly J. said. I replied, “Oh thanks, I just threw this on”. “The all-black reminds me of Eli, right Holly J?” Clare asked. “Eli is Clare’s brooding, emo BF”, Holly J. told me. “He’s really nice, cute, & funny”, Clare told me. “You two will probably get along well”. “Oh, cool….” “That’s him over there. Eli, over here!” she called him. Clare called him over and he walked to us. “Hey ladies”, he said to us. He was perfect. He had jet-black hair; deep, dark green eyes; a super-cute smirk on his face; and I think I noticed some guyliner under his eyes. But I could never be with him, he’s Clare’s boyfriend. I would be breaking girl code if I did. It would be better if we just stay friends. “Hi, I’m Eli”, he said. “I’m Liza”, I said with a shy smile..... Okay, so what do you guys think? Leave comments & let me kno!! <3 <3Elidrew2425 19:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC)SElidrew2425 19:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC)<3 Category:Blog posts